The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat that can be moved between a stowage position and a position of use (i.e., use position).
Vehicle seats are generally known from the prior art. In the hitherto unpublished German patent application DE 10 2007 013 376.8, for example, a Vehicle seat is disclosed with a stowable central seat part. The German patent application DE 10 2007 013 376.8 is used as a reference and its disclosure is incorporated herein by reference to form part of the present disclosure. In the European patent application publication EP 1 449 710 A2, a vehicle seat is also disclosed with a stowable seat part of a central segment and a leg supporting the seat part of the central segment. The leg is fastened onto the seat structure in a foldable manner and is supported in the position of use on the vehicle floor. To this end, the foldable leg has a long, and thus unstable, strut in the vertical direction and is additionally susceptible to wear and is unsteady as a result of the folding mechanism. The known support elements for the central segment have drawbacks that they slide away or give way, in particular during a sudden acceleration of the vehicle, such as may occur in a vehicle crash.
Accordingly, there remained a need for an improved vehicle seat having a central segment seat part and a supporting element.